starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Star Wars Wiki:Proyecto Guerra Yuuzhan Vong
El Proyecto Guerra Yuuzhan Vong es un WikiProyecto creado formalmente el 14 de junio del 2009, pero cuyo origen se remonta a octubre del 2007, que busca crear artículos de calidad relativos a la serie de novelas La Nueva Orden Jedi y el evento que se lleva a cabo en las mismas, la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. El proyecto reúne infomación principalmente de las novelas, aunque también se emplean varios sourcebooks de juegos de rol (especialmente The New Jedi Order Sourcebook y Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds), la nueva serie de cómics Star Wars: Invasion y artículos varios en revistas como Star Wars Gamer o suplementos de juegos de rol. Ya que actualmente existen la mayoría de los artículos relevantes al tema, el Proyecto está enfocado a mejorar los artículos existentes y crear Artículos Buenos y Artículos Destacados. Si deseas unirte al proyecto, por favor primero lee nuestra misión. Si te satisface, por favor añade tu nombre de usuario con tres tildes (~~~) al final de la página en la sección de "Participantes". Enfoque actual del Proyecto Mantenimiento y promoción: Ya que la gran mayoría de batallas y personajes relevantes a la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong ya cuentan con un artículo en la Star Wars Wiki en español, el enfoque actual principal del Proyecto es actualizar, expandir y mejorar los artículos existentes y promoverlos a Artículos Buenos y Artículos Destacados. Sin embargo, aún hay artículos que falta por crear, más aún con la nueva serie de cómics Star Wars: Invasion y toda la información totalmente nueva que presentará. Ventaja Una ventaja importante en el Proyecto Guerra Yuuzhan Vong es que, como ya están creados muchos artículos, elaborar un Artículo Bueno o un Artículo Destacado es más fácil pues en muchos casos no es necesario azulear, o hay muy poco por azulear. Creación, expansión y mejora de artíclos Ya que el proyecto busca que los artículos sean de calidad, se deben seguir una serie de reglas a la hora de crear, expandir, actualizar y mejorar los artículos: A la hora de escribir #Usar una buena gramática y ortografía. #Escribir de manera balanceada, justa y con punto de vista neutral. #Seguir el Manual de Estilo y todas las demás políticas de la Star Wars Wiki en español. #No añadir especulación de ninguna forma, sea información no confirmada o trivial. Si no es mencionado en una fuente oficial autorizada por LucasFilm, entonces no es canon. Todo fanon será implacablemente destruido por poderosas Miid ro'ik (sinónimo de "revertir"). #Toda la información de un artículo debe de estar referenciada, con marcas de referencia o a mano. Esto no aplica solamente si la información del artículo en cuestión proviene de una sola fuente. #No olvidar, si son aplicables, las secciones "personalidad y rasgos" y "Poderes y habilidades" (para los personajes) y "Consecuencias" (para las batallas). A la hora de editar #Buscar una impecable ortografía y gramática, así como que las frases fluyan adecuadamente y se entienda el contexto. #Asegurarse de que los artículos sigan el Manual de Estilo y todas las políticas de la Star Wars Wiki. #Asegurarse de que toda la información (incluyendo imágenes y citas) estén correctamente referenciadas. #Arreglas plantillas y buscar enlaces excesivos o incorrectos. #Buscar apariciones o fuentes que pudieran faltar. #¡SER VALIENTE! Artículos actuales Aquí están marcados los artículos que se están editando en este mismo momento y el usuario a cargo: *Batalla de Yag'Dhul (Guerra Yuuzhan Vong) (Jedabak) *Bilogía Agentes del Caos (Lord David) *''Vector Prime'' (Skenar) **Todo lo relacionado con Vector Prime que se limite a esa novela: las batallas que allí se narran, los personajes que no aparecen mucho más luego de esa novela, etc. Sé que los artículos ya están bastante completos, mi intención es mejorarlos y dejarlos tal como están en Wookieepedia. Además me encargaré de poner las citas verdaderas con las traducciones oficiales de la novela (la tengo), añadiré citas para todos los personajes que sea posible y crearé los artículos que falten. ***Primera Batalla de Osarian ***Primera Batalla de Helska ***Segunda Batalla de Helska ***Destrucción de Sernpidal ***Primera Batalla de Dubrillion Artículos a futuro Artículos que sería interesante expandir y elevar al rango de AD o AB: *Batalla de Ithor (Guerra Yuuzhan Vong) *Primera Batalla de Coruscant (Guerra Yuuzhan Vong) *Segunda Batalla de Borleias (Guerra Yuuzhan Vong) *Batalla de Mon Calamari (Guerra Yuuzhan Vong) *Shedao Shai (FA en la Wookieepedia) *Nas Choka (FA en la Wookieepedia) *Nen Yim *Trilogía Knightfall 15:46 17 jul 2010 (UTC) *Jenny (Artorias) 18:57 18 jul 2010 (UTC) *Viqi Shesh 18:57 18 jul 2010 (UTC) *Jaina Solo----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 18:01 4 mar 2012 (UTC) *''Vector Prime''----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 18:02 4 mar 2012 (UTC) Artículos destacados a mejorar *Segunda Batalla de Coruscant (Guerra Yuuzhan Vong) *Tsavong Lah Artículos nominados Artículo Destacado Artículo Bueno Plantilla Coloca la plantilla en las páginas de discusión de los artículos del proyecto. Fuentes El Proyecto emplea principalmente las siguientes fuentes. Si tienes alguna (o, mejor aún, varias), no dudes en participar:De hecho, no necesitas realmente tener ninguna novela o libro para participar, simplemente puedes traducir varios de los magníficos artículos de la Wookieepedia. Novelas de la serie La Nueva Orden Jedi (The New Jedi Order) *''Vector Prime'' *''Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' (Dark Tide I: Onslaught) *''Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' (Dark Tide II: Ruin) *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' (Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial) *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' (Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse) *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' Novelas de la serie Dark Nest *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' Novelas de la serie Legacy of the Force *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' E-books *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Recovery'' *''Ylesia'' Cómics *Toda la serie Star Wars: Invasion *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Revenants'' *''Equals and Opposites'' *''Star Wars Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' Sourcebooks y suplementos de juegos de rol *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Star Wars: New Jedi Order Round-Robin Interview'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Hive of the Infidel'' *''I, Yuuzhan Vong'' *''Making a Full Recovery'' *''Mission to Myrkr'' Libros de referencia *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Essential Atlas'' Historias de revistas *''Emissary of the Void'' *''The Apprentice'' Participantes #'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) # 13:09 30 nov 2009 (UTC) # 11:14 4 may 2010 (UTC) #He comenzado a leer la serie La Nueva Orden Jedi y me parece muy interesante, por lo tanto me uno a este proyecto para contribuir en todo lo que pueda.--[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 18:01 4 mar 2012 (UTC) Notas Categoría:WikiProyectos